The Uzumaki Void Sage
by Naruto of the Singer Sword
Summary: Abandoned by his family, scorned by his birth home, attacked by the villagers, losing his saviour and love, Naruto Uzumaki will find light in the darkness and step up and defeat Orochimaru, GHQ, Akatsuki and anyone who threatens those he loves. Eventual NarutoxManaxInori, Fem KimmimaruxJuugo slight Konoha and Namikaze family Bashing, willing to except Void Ideas


Hey everyone how are you doing, anyway this is a different spin on my original story, the guilty hero I hope you all like it, by the way this will eventually be a semi-godlike Naruto story but it will not happen for a long time as he will get stronger through training and will eventually be able to go toe-to-toe with the likes of Edo-Madara and Hashirama Senju. Please review.

**Speech Key:**

"Naruto's Nindo: Even if I have to kill myself to do it, I will Protect those close to me!"-Human Speech

_"Damn It"'_-Human Thoughts

**"I am the Mighty Kyuubi!"-Bijuu & Summon Speech**

_**"Fuck You Flamers..."-Bijuu & Summon Thought**_

_"Dance of Death no Jutsu"-Jutsu Spoken_

_"Shockwave no Jutsu"-Jutsu Thought_

_Chapter 1: Broken Bonds and New Family_

A 7 year old red haired boy was walking through the forest beside a river in the wilderness looking half starved. Why would a child of that age be walking through dense wilderness alone? Seven years ago on the night of him and his triplet sister and brother, Mito and Menma, birth a man wearing an orange and black masked attacked.

After their mother Kushina Namikaze had given birth to them, the man had kidnapped her and using some sort of Ninjutsu he forcefully extracted the Kyuubi no Yoko from her. Then using the power of the Sharingan that he held he controlled the beast and used it to attack his home, Konohagakure no Sato.

That night the fox caused nothing, but death and destruction. However, his father, the Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze, use a powerful sealing jutsu. He used the power to separate the Kyuubi's yang chakra from it and sealed it into his newborn daughter, Mito. As for the Yin chakra, he sealed it into Menma. For Naruto he receives nothing, but the demon's soul not to Naruto's anger if fact Kurama was a better father figure and teacher then his own was.

Once all that was over, Minato told the village that someone powerful summoned the Kyuubi to destroy the village. But he had defeated the beast and sealed it into his family who would use the power to protect the village. The people who loved Minato trusted his judgment and accepted Mito and Menma as the saviour's of their village and treated them like gods. From that day, my life became a living hell the villagers thought I was the fox itself, I was forced to mature faster than anyone else my age.

My parents ignored me all my entire life, favouring my brother and sister over me; when I asked them to train me, I was shunned and told I would learn in the academy. I knew about Kurama for years now, and they always said that Mito and Menma had to learn how to use 'its' Chakra. Months later the villagers began to retaliate I was beaten, stabbed, and attacked for the past six years. Naruto was hated everyone eyes…only to a few others who actually care for him. Naruto didn't care though he hates the village with all of his heart with the fox spirit!

Every day he trains himself because he father would only train Mito and Menma without question. Naruto agree that they need to be trained to use Kyuubi's power, but I don't know maybe he could use shadow clones!? Sometimes Naruto feels that he is the only one that actually smart or at least thinks it though. His Taijutsu is High Genin Level, His Ninjutsu is Low Chunin Level and has both a Fire and Wind affinity and he was interested in Barrier Ninjutsu.

On his fourth birthday, Naruto was forgotten again, no surprises there and he hate parties maybe because it's only for his sister and brother, god he hates this village but, hey he still loves some people here. Iruka, a Chunin that saved him from a mob almost got him, Ayame and her father who runs a ramen stall that he constantly goes and comes and finally and surprisingly enough the Uchiha family, mostly Itachi, Shisui who are his brother figures and Mikoto who is a surrogate mother, who took care of him when his parents failed him, he never liked Sasuke though, he thinks Naruto as his rival or something. Later he was beaten to a bloody pulp that Shisui found and actually cried as he apologizes to Naruto for not bring there for him faster.

He would go and ask his parents if he could train with them and his siblings like they had been doing for months, but that ship has sailed to hell long ago. The villagers told him to stop being a pest. Apparently he would only hold them back. However he had a massive laugh with Kurama when they realised the twins (that's what I will call them now because Naruto was never really part of the family) without Kurama's soul. But still how did he end up in this wilderness like this.

(Flashback no Jutsu)

"Dammit, I hate this fucking village," Naruto cursed as he was being chased by a group of villagers. If you can't figure out the reason for this then you're a dumbass.

For years now the villagers and some of the shinobi would chase him around the village and beat him senseless. **"Just hold on kit, I'll heal you while you hold out long enough for someone to help us,"** said our favourite furry fox. Suddenly a few chunin joined the mob. Naruto was unable to escape as the chunin grabbed him.

"Today we restore the honour of the Yondaime and banish the demon from this village!" one of the men in the mob yelled as other roared in agreement.

"Fuck you," Naruto spat out as he was being restrained with chakra supressing ropes before being backhanded across the face by a Chunin.

"Don't worry, we won't kill you, but your filthy presence in this village ends today" one of the chunin knocked the small blond out. The Chunin that now held Naruto left Konoha and ran north at a rapid pace. The Chunin had travelled all through the night and most of the day and whenever Naruto would start to wake up he would know him out again.

"What an appropriate place to do this" the Chunin said as he looked upon the fame Valley of the End and threw Naruto in the river after untying him and left. The river picked Naruto up and it sent him down river. Naruto woke up shivering on a beach, and looked around him wondering where the hell they had taken him. Quickly calming himself he decided to go find help and started walking around the wilderness around him.

(Flashback no Jutsu… Kai)

Our favourite Red-head was now lying unconscious in the middle of the road, when a carrage appeared, coming towards him. Upon the person driving it seeing him he gasped and stopped the carrage and ran towards him checking his condition, noting with relief he was alive.

"Driver, why have we stopped," said a handsome man with brown hair and a kind faced woman with brown hair before gasping as they saw the unconscious child on the ground, "is he alright," said the man worry in his voice. "Yes professor Ouma, Haruka-sama, by the looks of it, it's just extreme exhaustion and hunger by the looks of it."

"Why is such a young child out here on his own, where is his parents Kurosu," said the newly named Haruka with a hint of both sadness and affection as she gazed on the unconscious red-head. "I don't know dea-," Kurosu was suddenly cut off as a voice came from the carrage.

"Father what is wrong," said a melodic voice which came from an extremely pretty pink haired girl around Naruto's age as she looked at her the brown haired man before seeing Naruto and rushing over to him and looked at him while gently stroking his hair before asking "Is he alright," she asked with worry in her voice as she looked over him with a blush on her face as they brought him into the carrage.

(Naruto's POV)

He expected himself to be laying on hard ground being pelted by rain, but instead he felt himself lying somewhere warm with someone stroking his scalp in a soothing way, now normally he would be alarmed by this and would attack whoever did it but something told him to relax, so he did as such and slowly opened his eyes revealing to him a pink haired angel leaning over him with a smile on her face.

"Wow I must have finally died and gone to heaven," Naruto said with a smile on face as he continued, "to see such a beautiful angel staring at me," he finished with a grin. The girl flushed a bright pink at his words before smiling gently and saying, "You haven't died yet," she said happily, "My names Mana Ouma, what's yours, she asked. With the angelic look on her face Naruto couldn't help but flush a bright red, "Naruto Uzumaki," he answered. Little did they now that Kurosu and Haruka were giggling outside the room with smiles on their faces from the interaction of the two children.

AN: thanks for all the critisism and reviews for my other stories, Need Void Idea's and I am only new so please don't flame me because it's mean.

Here is a list of Naruto's skills and jutsu.


End file.
